RinHaru: He's my Assistant! AU
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Re-uploaded. Status: Updates every Saturday and Sunday
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**RinHaru: He's my assistant! (AU)**

**Chapter 1**

**Title: RinHaru: He's my assistant**

**Characters:**

· **Rin Matsuoka (Model)**

· **Haru Nanasea (Assistant)**

· **Nagisa Hazuki(Boss)**

· **Gou Matsuoka(makeover person)**

· **Makoto Tachibana (Fan boy)**

· **Rei Ryugazaki (Photographer)**

**Pairings: RinHaru/ Rin x Haru**

**Fandoms: Anime / Free! Iwatobi swim club.**

**Age:**

**Words:**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP in an AU were one is a model and the assistant joins in, who's new and takes a liking to the model.**

**Note 1: AU Time!**

_In Tokyo, Japan a new modelling service had just arrived, and there was this one man named 'Haru.' He never stood out to girls, nor boys. He's never had his first love, but at the moment he's not caring about love, he's caring about money and work. He currently lives in an apartment by himself, which is 200,000 yen a month._

_On a sunny day, I am walking in town and I spot a new shop, it wasn't a shop it looked more like a massive sky rise building. I looked to the top of it, there's a sign 'Hibuiya Modelling Agency'. "Modelling?" I thought to myself._

_"Well, it sounds interesting. I wonder if they offer jobs." I was thinking, I stopped standing still and walked forward into the sky rise building and went to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Haruka Nanasea, I'm currently 18 and I'm looking for a job, do you perhaps offer?" I asked the lady, glanced up towards my face and blinked a few times. "He'll do for him." I heard her mutter underneath her breath then she spoke loudly "in fact, yes we do. We need an assistant for our new male model. We kind of need someone who's friendly and good with calming people down. You interested?" She said. I nodded my head and said "Sure!" In a very excitable tone._

_"You can start today if you want to." The lady also said, I nodded my head and she picked up a file and chucked it at me, "Oi!" I shouted at her._

_"That's the file for the model; you are being an assistant for." She said. I opened up the file and pulled out a picture of him, 'he's was quite cute not going to lie. Bet he wouldn't go for someone like me...' I thought to myself, then I brang a hand up to my face and slapped myself. "What the hell am I thinking?!" I screamed out loud, possibly not the best idea I've had. I looked back down to the information and read it:_

_'Name: Matsuoka Rin (Rin Matsuoka)_

_Age: 18_

_Job: Model_

_Favourite colour: Red & blue._

_Sexuality: Gay._

_Relationship: Single, but not looking.' I read to myself. 'Hmm, seems interesting. He has a cute name and a cute face, he's near my age.' I also thought, there I go again lost in thoughts. "So, want to start today?" She asked._

_"Yeah sure... Why not?" I replied. We started walking down the hallway until we got to a white room._

_When stood outside the white room, she gave me a key and said "Good luck." And she was off; she waved her hand and walked away. "Uh..." I said. I took the key, and unlocked the door with it. I walked in, not noticing what I was barging in on. Matsuoka-san was in a model shoot at the moment. "Oh crap, I'm sorry to interrupt." I said. The photographer stood up off the seat he was sat on and walked over to me. "Are you a new model?" He asked me. I suddenly gasped; he thought I was a model... Possibly means I look god. I looked over at Matsuoka-san's face his face was like a 'ph.' face. I chuckled and scratched my head, "Uh no... I'm Matsuoka's new assistant... Nanasea Haruka, I just joined..." I said slowly, laughing like a weirdo. "I see, I'm the photographer here I'm Ryugazaki Rei. Nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand to me and I put out my hand and shook it. "You too." I said, Ryugazaki turned around and got his stuff and walked out the door leaving me and Matsuoka-san behind. "Uh… so." I mumbled not quite sure knowing what to say. "Well, as long as you don't bother me whilst I'm working I'm perfectly fine." He said, I kind of blushed at this.  
>"Shouldn't we go back to your office?" I asked. He nodded and he stood up, he was quite tall compared to me and we walked back to his office.<em>

_It was a quiet journey there but it only took 1 minute so I really cannot complain "So, how long have you been a model?" I asked.  
>"Probably about 2-3 years now I believe." He replied, I was surprised I got an answer normally in my other jobs (which were shit) my boss wouldn't reply to any of my questions. So it was really a surprise I got an answer, but still I was really happy I did. "Ah I see, was it your idea to become one or your parents?" I asked, but after I kind of regretted asking I might be intruding on his personal family life here so I quickly said "Uh… sorry for asking such a private question." I said. He laughed a bit but said "Ha don't worry, it's fine I don't normally like talking 'bout this but since your new and I guess since you asked and your kind of cute, so I thought I'd give you the answer. My dad kind of forced me into the modelling business it kind of wasn't an option of yesno it was more like of a 'you have to do it' kind of thing… and he …. Attacked me on regular basis so I did it and got away from him and ever since then, I've been away from him, from the sight I feared of him." Matsuoka said. I gasped, "Wait… he forced you?!" I asked.  
>"Yes, he did… I didn't think of myself enough good looking to ever be a model I guess." Matsuoka said.<em>

_"To be honest, you're cute and good looking, it might sound really gay but you should be happy that you got put in this career, you're actually really cute so I don't see why they wouldn't have hired you." I murmured. Matsuoka gasped  
>"Uh, well thanks. I think? Is it a compliment?" He said blushing.<br>"Yes, yes it is. And you are very welcome, uh yeah…" I stuttered. I blushed as well not quite sure knowing what to say but I knew it would come to me sooner or later so we just walked back to Matsuoka's office._

_We eventually got there and we stayed outside the door for a few minutes or two "This is my office, try not to break anything please." Matsuoka said. I nodded walking in, "OK Matsuoka sir." I said, he smiled and blushed slightly, "Also… you can call me Rin." Rin said, "And also Haru?" He added on.  
>"Yeah?" I replied.<em>

_"Thanks…a lot." Rin said finally kind of smiling, sometime later I saw tears form in his eyes and eventually drip down onto his laptop making the laptop wet.__'Rin…'__I thought, this might have been very unprofessional but I went over to him and brang him into my arms cuddling him. "Rin, what's up?" I said. He smiled "Nothing… well, I… didn't expect you to say I'm cute and good looking that's the first time I've ever heard that, and you are pretty cute yourself." Rin said but mumbled the last part, but I managed to hear him and I blushed smiling slightly. "Well, thanks… but I'm not. Ha-ha," I mumbled, he turned around wiping his eyes, "What? You don't? Find yourself cute? I find you cute, and that's a compliment." He said whilst winking._

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

**RinHaru: He's my Assistant!**

**Chapter 2**

**Title: RinHaru: He's my assistant**

**Characters:**

**• ****Rin Matsuoka (Model)**

**• ****Haru Nanasea (Assistant)**

**• ****Nagisa Hazuki(Boss)**

**• ****Gou Matsuoka (makeover person)**

**• ****Makoto Tachibana (Fan boy)**

**• ****Rei Ryugazaki (Photographer)**

**Pairings: RinHaru/ Rin x Haru**

**Fandoms: Anime / Free! Iwatobi swim club.**

**Age: 13+**

**Words: 843**

**Warnings: Swearing.**

**Note 1: If any confusion is here – all of this is written in Haru's Point of view (POV) unless it says '-Rin POV-'**

_"It's amazing how you find me cute, I find myself very fucking ugly. I'm so insecure about myself and being on this earth, sometimes I really just want to curl up in a ball and die." I said. Rin came over to me and wrapped his arms around my back, I snuggled into his neck. "You're not Haru; you're one of the prettiest guys I've seen in a while. You're perfect, Okay?" Rin stated. I nodded my head slowly, wiping my eyes so I wouldn't cry. "Anyway, no time to cry Haru. I have my next photo shoot tomorrow, what should I wear?" Rin asked me, raising one eyebrow. Shit…. I didn't really know much about fashion but I thought it'd be good to ask him, what the theme is. "What theme are you going with?" I asked.  
>"Well, I believe it's like a grunge theme…. Like a street theme I guess." Rin said, I nodded as he was talking. Suddenly an idea came into my head, I looked at his body and almost drooled at the thought of him wearing what I thought, but I soon changed my mind. "Hmm," I said whilst thinking. Suddenly an idea came back into my head, I thought a nice black vest some green pants, black trainers, black hat and that would suit Matsuoka Rin I thought. "Okay, I'll bring the clothes in tomorrow for you to try on OK?" I said. He nodded,<br>"Yeah that's fine. Just try and be as early as you can be because the shoot starts at 1:30pm." Rin mumbled. I nodded, I picked up my bag whilst looking at my watch 5:00pm it said, my time was over time to head home. "Well, I'm off! See you tomorrow, Rin." I said, putting my hand up and waving.  
>"Yeah sure. See you Haru and good night." Rin replied waving back with a smile. I smiled back and turned to exit the building. He left for home.<em>

_Meanwhile, back at the model agency Rin had went to the front office to see if he could get Haru's number. Because to be honest, Rin wanted to get to know Haru a bit more because he seemed like a nice chap. "Hello there Rin, what can I do for you?" The lady at the desk asked.  
>"Hello, I'd like to know if Haruka Nanasea put his phone number down." Rin asked. The lady searched her computer under 'Haruka Nanasea' and saw his phone number, "Yes in fact he did, do you want it?" She asked. Rin nodded, the lady at the desk took a piece of paper and wrote down Haru's number and passed it Rin as soon as she was finished, "Thank you." I said, she replied with a simple smile. I began walking home, pulling out my blackberry and entered the number into the phone and texting the number "Hello!" Rin texted.<em>

_I got the text a few minutes later and wondered who it was "Uh hi? I'm sorry… but who are you?" I replied. Rin smiled at the reply he got "Well, it's lovely to talk to you to. Anyway, I'm Rin Matsuoka from work remember now?" Rin texted back, I opened the text and gasped suddenly remembering who he was and texted a reply "Oh! Hello, It's nice to talk to you again, Rin. How're you?" I replied grinning pressing the send button._

_Rin smiled at this reply and was kind of happy because at least Haru wasn't insane, and that wasn't a dream what Rin had it was reality, and he got to meet that gorgeous man. Because even though Rin wouldn't say it to his face he was gorgeous even if he didn't agree with it. Rin replied 'I'm good thanks, just in town.' Rin hit the send button as soon as Rin was finished writing._

_As soon as the text what Rin had wrote hit my phone, I grinned. A smile stretching wide across my cheeks – he was in town and so was I, maybe we could meet up? Or would that be weird… worth a try I guess. 'Oh, same here. Want to meet up at Edmund coffee shop?' I wrote, hitting the send button._

_Rin wasn't doing much as soon as he got the text from me. 'Yeah sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes okay?' Rin wrote and sent it._

_I smiled and got my stuff together just grabbing my wallet and changing out my work clothes trying to look not too smart as this wasn't a date._

_END._

**What will happen in the next chapter? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Café

**RinHaru: He's My Assistant! (AU)  
>Chapter 3: Getting to know one self.<strong>

**RinHaru: He's my assistant! (AU) **

**Chapter 3**

**Title: RinHaru: He's my assistant**

**Characters:**

**• ****Rin Matsuoka (Model)**

**• ****Haru Nanasea (Assistant)**

**• ****Nagisa Hazuki(Boss)**

**• ****Gou Matsuoka(makeover person)**

**• ****Makoto Tachibana (Fan boy)**

**• ****Rei Ryugazaki (Photographer)**

**Pairings: RinHaru/ Rin x Haru**

**Fandoms: Anime / Free! Iwatobi swim club.**

**Age: 13+**

**Words:**

**(Haru POV)**

_As soon as I got dressed I slowly walked outside the door, thinking to myself __'__have I got everything I needed?__' __it took me about 5 minutes__… __to figure out, yes I must have __– __seeing as how I can__'__t figure out anything I__'__ve forgotten, so then I started to break a run to Edmund coffee shop as Rin must be already there. I wasn__'__t wearing a suit, like I wore for work or something __– __I wore a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers__…__just a plain ordinary outfit. I had to keep reminding myself that this WAS NOT a date __– __I mean __– __it wouldn__'__t be a date after all, it was just __… __a sort of __'__let__'__s get to know each other better__' __at the coffee shop meet up._

_I eventually got there, wheezing and panting. I saw Rin inside sitting down at a table, and just sat down with him __– __the waiter already knew Rin had ordered a two person table. __"__Sorry, if I__'__m late __– __I tend to wait half an hour to figure out if I__'__ve got everything I needed.__" __I said and smiled,  
><em>_"__Oh that__'__s fine__… __as long as you__'__re not late for work, then that__'__s fine. By the way, what do you want?__" __Rin said as he passed me the menu. I took the menu out of his hands, whilst staring at his hands (no I don__'__t have a hand fetish, you sick person.) Anyway, I stared at the menu a good 5 minutes__…_ _"__Uh, Haru?__" __Rin said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and came back to reality,  
><em>_"__Oh right__… __Sorry, Rin. I__'__ll just have water __– __if that__'__s okay?__" __I asked. He laughed a bit,  
><em>_"__Really water? In a place like this? Well if that__'__s what you want, okay.__"_

**RinHaru: He's My Assistant! (AU)**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know one self.**

**RinHaru: He's my assistant! (AU) **

**Chapter 1**

**Title: RinHaru: He's my assistant**

**Characters:**

**• ****Rin Matsuoka (Model)**

**• ****Haru Nanasea (Assistant)**

**• ****Nagisa Hazuki(Boss)**

**• ****Gou Matsuoka(makeover person)**

**• ****Makoto Tachibana (Fan boy)**

**• ****Rei Ryugazaki (Photographer)**

**Pairings: RinHaru/ Rin x Haru**

**Fandoms: Anime / Free! Iwatobi swim club.**

**Age: 13+**

**Words:**

**(Haru POV)**

_As soon as I got dressed I slowly walked outside the door, thinking to myself __'__have I got everything I needed?__' __it took me about 5 minutes__… __to figure out, yes I must have __– __seeing as how I can__'__t figure out anything I__'__ve forgotten, so then I started to break a run to Edmund coffee shop as Rin must be already there. I wasn__'__t wearing a suit, like I wore for work or something __– __I wore a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers__…__just a plain ordinary outfit. I had to keep reminding myself that this WAS NOT a date __– __I mean __– __it wouldn__'__t be a date after all, it was just __… __a sort of __'__let__'__s get to know each other better__' __at the coffee shop meet up._

_I eventually got there, wheezing and panting. I saw Rin inside sitting down at a table, and just sat down with him __– __the waiter already knew Rin had ordered a two person table. __"__Sorry, if I__'__m late __– __I tend to wait half an hour to figure out if I__'__ve got everything I needed.__" __I said and smiled,  
><em>_"__Oh that__'__s fine__… __as long as you__'__re not late for work, then that__'__s fine. By the way, what do you want?__" __Rin said as he passed me the menu. I took the menu out of his hands, whilst staring at his hands (no I don__'__t have a hand fetish, you sick person.) Anyway, I stared at the menu a good 5 minutes__…_ _"__Uh, Haru?__" __Rin said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and came back to reality,  
><em>_"__Oh right__… __Sorry, Rin. I__'__ll just have water __– __if that__'__s okay?__" __I asked. He laughed a bit,  
><em>_"__Really water? In a place like this? Well if that__'__s what you want, okay.__"_

_END: This updates every Saturday and Sunday_


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRinHaru: He's my Assistant! (AU)/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter 4.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThe start of work.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNote 1: I had to re-upload this fan fiction on fanfiction (.net) so this'll be fun.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNote 2: This updates every Saturday and Sunday.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNote 3: This is Sundays and Saturdays!~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSo, today's theme was street theme, eh. I had some sort of an idea for clothing idea – for pants like green cargo style (just like the army ones) since I was Sunday still, and work didn't start until Monday I had practically all night to do shopping. Shops normally close early on Sunday (Around 5 PM.) But it was late night shopping today, so most of the shops would be open. I walked into Primark, "Shit I don't know his size… uh I could ask him." I pulled out my phone and started texting 'Hey Rin, it's Haru. I'm at the shop but I don't know what size you are so could I ask for pants, shoes and top size?' I sent. I got a reply back within the minute of all the sizes I asked for, until I saw some cute blue denim pants "These could work nice. Pretty sure I saw a cute model picture of some guy modelling this kind of outfit; I'll go with this then." I picked out his size of jeans, and then walked over to the t-shirt, the t-shirt on this model – it was just a normal white t-shirt, looked like something you could wear for work even. I found one, got the size and then looked for a similar jacket to the one this picture had the same style with, it was a maroon kind of jacket – sort of looked like a formal jacket. I couldn't find one, so I decided to ask a shop assistant. I found a female shop assistant; I tapped her on her shoulder. "Hello?" I asked. She looked up and stood up, "Oh sorry. How can I help you?" She asked, /"Well, I'm Nanase – I'm a model assistant – I'm currently looking for a jacket to match this picture, could you help me?" I asked, holding the picture to her face. She nodded a few times taking a few looks at the photo,br /"of course sir. Come with me." She said, I followed her./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWe arrived at the men's jacket section and there it was – damn I'm blind. I picked one up his size and bowed to the assistant as a 'thanks' and she walked away minding her own business once again.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI then went onto look for some dark blue baggy jeans – again ones what matched the photo… I found some, which where exactly what I was after – got to love Primark. I found some shoes and headed towards the check-out, it didn't cost that much all together - £32.00 it wasn't bad – but it could've been a lot cheaper especially for Primark. I shrugged to myself.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI wonder how Rin will like the style, I hope he does. I walked towards my car.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI arrived home within a few minutes and then I looked at the photo once more – yep this'll work… it was in a magazine for 'street styles' anyway. So, let's hope. Tomorrow will be another day of work.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"nemNext day.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIt was finally the day after the shopping trip, it was time to head to work. I arrived at work within half an hour of getting up (due to me being lazy and stuff.) I only wore white top and blue shorts today.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAt work, I bumped into Rin. "Good morning." I said. He turned around upon hearing my voice,br "Oh good morning Haruka. Did you get the clothes for today?" he asked, eyebrow /"Yes. Yes I did, I'm not sure if you'll like it though but I thought it was worth a shot." He /"Good morning, Matsuoka-san." I heard a cheerful voice say, Rin put his hand up and waved – I turned around it was a female who looked similar to Rin – well actually very similar. "Oh, Haru… this is Gou Matsuoka – my sister. She does my makeup and such." Rin said, br /"And who's this?" she /I'm Haruka Nanase, Rin's new assistant. It's good to meet you, Gou-san." I said and bowed. She held out her hand as did I and we shook. Rin grabbed my arm a few minutes later by a surprise, "Whoa. What are you doing?" I asked, gasping. br /"We're going to be a late this rate, hurry up. You too, Sis." Rin said, br /"Yeah yeah." She replied huffing and puffing. So basically I got carried by Rin – I didn't expect that but yeah./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWe got to the photograph room due to Rin running there and Gou slowly trailing behind. "You're late guys that is not beautiful." Rei said – as in the photographer guy. br "Not my fault. Gou and Haru was meeting for the first time, sorry Rei." Rin said crossing his arms and sighing. Rei nodded, "That's fine. Hurry up though and get changed." Rei said… staring at Rin's current appeal. br /"Oh yeah. C'mon Haru." Rin said – once again dragging my arms, it's like dude I know how to walk. I gave him the clothes when he walked into the changing room, "Uh no. You're coming in with me." He said, pulling me in the cramped changing room with him. br /"W-what. Why?" Haru stuttered. br /"Because hell knows if I know how to wear this." He said, smirking. Well then, they're just clothes so I would've expected him to know how to wear them – obviously not. He put the t-shirt on and also the pants. He then pulled his blazer on with a struggle, "Oi Haru… thought I'd sent you my sizes?" He asked. br /"Oh right, yeah – uh they didn't have the exact size so I had to get 1 size down – sorry." I said, he sighed. br /"Also, should I wear this goddamn blazer fastened or un-fastened?" he /"Fastened, definitely. Looks like I'll have to help." I said. He came closer towards me and I knelt down in front of him – tying up his buttons – hard work man. He finally put his shoes on, "Small problem…" he said. I shrugged,br /"What?" Haru /"Uh, I can't tie laces." He said staring down at the floor – his face turning red due to embarrassment. I sighed, kneeling down once more and tied his shoes up – one knot didn't do so I had to do two. He finally finished getting changed, he walked out – I stared at him. He looked hot like that, got to admit. Time for the photos, how will they turn out?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTune in next weekend to see what happens.em/p 


	5. Chapter 5: A wild boss appeared

pre id="code" class="brush: text; plain-text" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 10px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 12px;"RinHaru: He's my assistant! (AU)  
>Chapter 5: a wild boss appeared.<br>Note 1: I like my title, I saw a Pokemon fan fiction before so life.  
>Note 2; thank you very much for all the commentsreviews, kudos/votes.  
>Note 3: I am writing on my phone in the car so uh and this is Saturday and sunday.<br>Anyhow, enjoy - still Haru's POV.

Rin walked out the changing room, with myself following behind. Nobody asked me why I came out of the changing room with Rin, so I guessed it was normal. How should I know.

Rin walked over to Ryugazaki to show off his outfit, "Well thats a very not usual outfit, who chose it Matsuoka?" Rei asked.  
>"Haruka Nanase did." Rin replied pointing to me.<br>"Oh, I would have thought Makoto would have chosen it." Rei said, "No. I gave up with his terrible outfit choices." Rin said scoffing. I walked over to them, seeing what the conversation was. Only to see them arguing about Rin's outfit. "Well, in my opinion I like Rin in this outfit. I think it suits him very much." I added in, my eyes darting at Rin up and down. Rin blushed. I smirked, noticing his very red face. "Oh Haru, I just don't think that Rin suits this kind of outfit." Rei said, to be honest I thought the Photographer shouldn't say rude words like this. But that's just me, I was about to say something until somebody interupted me.  
>"I don't think you should have any input into what Rin wears. I think you should just get on with your job, Mr Ryugazaki." A man voice said walking in to the room. Rei turned around, "Good morning the rest, however." He also said. The man walked up to me, "You must be Nanase Haruka right?" He asked, staring at me. I felt like someone was staring into my soul. I gulped and then nodded. "No need to be scared, Mr Nanase. Welcome to the agency. I'm the boss, Hazuki Nagisa." He said laughing, I gasped... 'So he's the boss.' I thought. "Anyway, Rin I think you look very charming. And considering I heard your entire conversation, I think you should wear that because it suits your fabulously." Mr Hazuki said. Rin nodded and smiled. Hazuki turned back around to face Ryugazaki, "Now. Mr Ryugazaki, please get on with your job. I will be over here watching." Hazuki said tapping Ryugazaki's shoulder and walking over to stand next to Gou.<p>

"I also think you look very amazing." Gou said. Rin smiled, he got into the white background area and got into position. Ryugazaki didn't speak the rest of the photoshoot unless to say something to Rin about a pose he should do.

After about half an hour the photoshoot was finally over. Rin walked out the background, and I walked over to Rin high-fiving him, "Good work, Rin." I said, grining. Rin smiled back. He hugged me all of a sudden, "Thanks Haru, for signing up. I'm glad to be working with you." Rin said,  
>"Yeah same here." I replied, hugging back.<p>

Whilst we was hugging I heard Mr Hazuki and Ryugazaki talking behind us. "You know you shouldnt do that, Rei. Right?" Nagisa asked.  
>"I do realize yes, but I don't think that sort of outfit suits him." Rei said.<br>"Its up to his assistant - Nanase to decide." Nagisa said. "Also Rei, I am done talking. However, you're on your last chance. So don't fuck up." Nagisa said.

End of chapter 5.  
>Fluffy rinharu and angsty reigisa fabulous.pre 


End file.
